


Defender of Justice

by Liinchen_Queenii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Spoilers, 707 baby is adorable, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Maybe angst, Maybe fluff, but it's all about love, don't know what will happen during the ff, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liinchen_Queenii/pseuds/Liinchen_Queenii
Summary: Baby girl, what’s wrong? I’m wonderin’ watcha doin’ here anyway. That’s the moment he decides. He knows he’s the source of all evil. He’ll hurt her again. But hell, at least they’ll crash down together and he wants to hit her with all his might. Seven Zero Seven, defender of justice, signing in.
 
Dear lovely, thanks for visiting!Have you ever thought about what will happen if the Seven and MC lovestory is not that fluffy, well because they're just humans and sometimes life happens? I'll give it a try and I hope you'll accompany me through my journey <3Before you read I have to warn you, this is my first ff in seven years and english is not my first language. Anyways, I hope you'll give it a try :)!





	

The room is almost dark. So is his mood. Just some blurred lights cracking through the darkness. The music is deafening. He can feel the bass vibrating throughout his whole body. He does not care. He came here to get carried away, away by the music, possibly some alcohol and maybe some women. He wants to kill the pain and bury all the feelings that are aroused from deep down inside his chest. He wants to fill the hole that she created. No, he created it by himself. He takes a shot, probably his third or maybe his fourth. He didn’t count. No need to hold back since no one is waiting for him except from his computers. He is standing in some corner of the club with a good overview. It’s unlike him to drown himself in alcohol or to visit some shabby nightclubs, but he couldn’t bear this feeling anymore. After one year and a half he still feels the hole in his chest and the stabbing of the knife in the place where his heart should be. He is filled with regrets. He has so much to regret. How could he ever hope for something good in his life to happen when he is the cause of all evil in it? It is his selfishness that destroys everything. That destroyed his brother and almost destroyed her. Good that she has realized it at some point and had left before he damaged her. Nevertheless, he feels so empty. She had taken something from him, which he had never known to own. His heart. Or did she give him a heart? He isn’t sure at the moment. _Damn._ He shouldn’t think about that. Wasn’t his reason for coming here to forget? Time for the next shot, he decides. While he is slowly making his way to the bar some odd feeling is crawling up his chest. He turns his head towards the crowd beside him. This odd feeling, he knows it a little too well. Call this bond faith or give it some other greater cause, but since they first met in person this feeling has been there every time they were within each other’s reach. He doesn’t need to see it. He knows it. Keep calm Saeyoung, he demands himself. By the time his eyes finally reach the crowd, he immediately spots her. There is no way he couldn’t. For him she has an incredibly bright aura filled with light. Shit. Keep calm. His heart is racing. Why on earth did she come to such a place? It’s not the best address in town. She deserves better. Some shady people are bustling in the crowd. He is taking a quick look over the people. Someone could hurt her. He needs to sav- That’s when reality hits him hard. There is another guy next to her, arms around her waist, smiling like an idiot. _Fuck it._ She is smiling back. _Fuck it._ What was he thinking? What is he doing here? Their lives parted one and a half year ago. He is standing in the middle of a night club, staring like an idiot at the two people dancing. That is what he is telling himself. He needs to leave. He wanted to cut all ties and that shit happened. Is he cursed or something? Sure, he is, _out of question._ He is shaking his head, back to reality his feet are ready to walk. As he is taking some steps, there is this feeling of uneasiness inside him, which he cannot ignore. _No feelings inside him, so much for that._ Weighing the pros and cons inside this genius brain of his, he decides to stay, take his shot and observe the situation. This won’t get him anywhere but maybe it will hurt so much that he can finally cut off all his emotions. Standing at the bar, he is watching quietly. She is dancing with that other man, smiling at him, they are chuckling together. He is touching her in every place that is possible, his hands exploring her soft curves. _That bastard has definitely no sense of shame doing this in public_. Not that Saeyoung could deny he wouldn’t do that in his place. A long sigh escapes his mouth. A memory comes to his mind. _“Babe, let’s go out tonight. I wanna dance”, she softly touches his shoulder with that elegant hands of hers. “Sorry hun, I can’t. Lots of work”, her touch is getting stiff. “But you promised me you’ll quit. You’ll have time. We have time”, she is pouting. “Look hun, it’s not that easy as it sounds. I thought it would be easier. I’m so sorry, but there are things I need to finish, so that I can quit. We’re adults, we should behave like that” “Ha! And that is coming from you mister space captain”, she says very sore._ That was just one example of the things which went wrong between them, from his point of view. He knows that she loved dancing and going out, meeting friends, but he was simply not used to it and he really didn’t have the time at that moment. _Excuses._ Sure, after they rescued Sarean and after all the things they did pass through in their first eleven days together, he promised her to quit his job as a secret agent. He promised her to stay together. He promised to work things out with his brother. But life isn’t a movie and so all these things were not as easy as expected. They were adults and adult life is never easy. _So pitiful coming from you man._ Those eleven days were like a dream. He wanted to get a hold of his brother and finally being a family again. But as hard as reality is, he learned that this wasn’t an easy task. His brother is heavily drug-addicted and mentally damaged. No chances to bring him home so fast. He is in therapy now and only god knows how long it will take till Saeran is on the verge of living an _almost_ normal life again. He wanted to quit his job as an agent, but once you’re part of the hive it is not that easy to escape. Not impossible though, but still he had duties to fulfill before leaving the agency. As a consequence, he was still a busy man and he had to admit that he would not have that much time to offer as he wished he could. On top, at that time of their relationship they had only been together for a few weeks. They fell head over heels in love with each other, not knowing what they have to expect from the other. Maybe that was a bit too hasty, but both of them believed that love could overcome everything. She had found her guardian angel and he had found his space princess. All too fast, both of them realized that love isn’t the answer to everything. For sure, at first they lived in this fairytale, but as time passed their relationship got more difficult. Saeyoung had not only to deal with his job and his brother, he was also still full of insecurities and neither was she flawless. He wished he had denied his duties more often, like the cheerful 707. He wished he had given her all the things that she was craving for. But he couldn’t. She deserved so much and he simply couldn’t offer everything. _You hurt the people around you, you’re the evil here, and you deserve punishment._ Caught in his thoughts and insecurities again, he is still observing the couple on the dancefloor. There is this feeling of uneasiness again. That moment, it hits him, the cause of this feeling. He can see that she is smiling, laughing but it’s only her mouth. Neither a laugh, nor a single smile is reaching her eyes. This really worries him, because he’s never seen this before. _Baby girl, what’s wrong? I’m wonderin’ watcha doin’ here anyway._ That’s the moment he decides. He knows he’s the source of all evil. He’ll hurt her again. But hell, at least they’ll crash down together and he wants to hit her with all his might. _Seven Zero Seven, defender of justice, signing in._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely! Thanks for reading so far <3  
> I hope you liked it!  
> If you have any criticism, wishes or something else you'd like to tell me, please leave a comment! You'll be a huge help <3!


End file.
